


The Challenges of Dating

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: Getting ready for a date is hard. Uncooperative girlfriends don't help.





	The Challenges of Dating

Rey vaulted over the couch and rolled into the kitchen as Phasma followed hot on her heels. The mop made a convenient weapon and she whipped it around to stave off her irate lover, spraying a line of purple tinted water over the cupboards. 

Phasma pulled up short at the threat but her glare didn’t abate even a little. “Take. It. Off!”

“No! If we’re going on a date I want to be comfortable.”

“We are going. To a nice restaurant. Where they have actual cloth tablecloths. On your cousin’s dime. You. Are NOT. Wearing. That!”

Rey glanced down at her shirt and jeans and frowned. “What’s wrong with this?” She looked up in time to shriek and juked to the right as Phasma made another attempt to seize her. 

Rey made it across the living room and took perch atop the side table that lived next to the window, mop held across her chest, dripping fibers pointed at the slowly approaching Phasma.

“Rey… do not argue with me on this.” Phasma was holding one of her hands up in a placating gesture but Rey didn’t buy it for a second.

“You still haven’t told me what’s wrong with it.”

“It’s a band t-shirt.”

“They’re classics!”

“Your jeans have a hole just below your ass.”

“I thought you like that hole.”

“I love that hole, it’s very convenient, but it’s not appropriate for eating in an establishment where the waiters actually wear suits.”

“Why not?”

“Because it isn’t.” Phasma sighed deeply and took another step forward. “Please just go change into the outfit I picked for you.”

“No way, those pants are way too tight.”

“But they look so good on you.”

“Not. Happening.”

Phasma sighed again and turned away slightly. “Then I’m afraid you leave me no choice.”

“Wha- AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL, PHASMA!” Rey stared down at her soaked clothes and then at her lover who held the now empty mop bucket in shock. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now go change. Our reservation is at eight.”


End file.
